fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Kissing Cousins
Kissing Cousins is episode eighteen of season seven on Full House. It originally aired on February 15, 1994. Opening Teaser Nicky and Alex are playing "Cowboys", using all the pillows and blankets in the house to build a "fort". Becky catches on to what they're doing, and she teaches them that it's wrong to tell a fib, and tries to make them take all the pillows and blankets and put them back in their proper places. However, unbeknownst to her, Joey is behind the "fort". When Becky and the boys see him, they attack him. Synopsis The episode starts in the living room, with Danny practicing some martial arts with Joey. To practice his chops, he uses a banana in lieu of a wood piece, and asks Joey to come at him with the banana as part of his "disarm and disable move" for a self-defense class he's taking (almost similar to the karate classes that D.J. took during the first few seasons). While he jokes about the slim chances of Danny getting attacked by "a crazed fruit vendor", Joey successfully comes at him and chops him with the banana, causing it to splatter in Danny's face. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and Jesse has returned home from Greece, where he attended Papouli's funeral, which he described as "really beautiful" and "very, very nice"; more like a celebration of his life. Saying he needs a little help, he has brought a surprise "from the old country" for everyone, and Michelle thinks it's a pony. Her dad tells her not to get her hopes up because a pony is "too hard to store in the overhead compartment" (of an airplane). The surprise turns out to be Jesse's cousin Stavros, and Nicky and Alex immediately mistake Stavros for their dad. What Jesse and the rest of the family don't know is that Stavros is a womanizing con artist. After he returns from taking Stephanie and Michelle out to the race track (and makes Michelle bet all her tooth fairy money on a long shot) and then drinks orange juice right out of the carton, Stavros swindles Joey out of a watch and $20 in a game of , makes a pass at Becky (causing her to hit him with a carrot), uses Danny's razor to shave, gets him a $65 ticket for parking next to a fire hydrant, and also makes D.J. pay for an awful pizza (see Quotes and Trivia). To make matters worse, that $20 was the last of D.J.'s cash, so she doesn't even have enough for a delivery tip. When the rest of the family sees the pizza, they hold their noses (see Quotes). Initially, everyone decides to tough it out, as Stavros will be returning to Greece in a few days. However, Jesse, unaware of what is going on, announces that Stavros may be moving in with them. This is met with mixed expressions on everyone else's faces. When everyone tries to tell Jesse that Stavros is a con man, he refuses to believe them (see Quotes). Stavros overhears that meeting. Then Stavros prepares to go home because he says that the village of Polopolis was ruined by a severe mudslide. Without Jesse knowing it, Stavros gives everyone back Joey's watch and all the money he swindled them for and apologizes to Becky. The Smash Club is the setting for Stavros' latest (and last) scam, and he is raising money for Polopolis's recovery from the mudslide, using a dance-a-thon organized by the family, where everyone can donate and participate. After that part of the scam is complete, he declares that it's "time to put money where my hand is", as he grabs more cash from unsuspecting patrons who didn't participate. While he continues his get-rich-quick scheme, he tosses his jacket over Michelle, and Stephanie throws it off, finding an envelope with a plane ticket inside. She passes the news along to D.J., who passes it along to Becky. Becky and the girls discover that there was no mudslide, and that Stavros not only was lying all along, but also plans to take the money—and Becky—on an airplane flight to Orlando, Florida with him tonight. All four of them are afraid that that nightmare could soon become reality, so Stephanie suggests they tell Jesse. However, her aunt says that, as usual, Jesse will not listen (see Quotes). While huddling with the girls, Becky comes up with a plan that proves to Jesse that Stavros is a con artist, using an undercover sting in Jesse's office. What Stavros doesn't know is that a microphone is hidden in a vase of flowers as part of the sting, which pretty much catches him in the act and confirms that the jig is up, as everything is heard through the speakers on stage. When he tries to escape with the cash box, Danny and Joey stop him and cut him off with the martial arts moves they practiced at the start. Jesse tells Stavros that he trusted him. Stavros says has a wonderful job, beautiful wife, and perfect family. Jesse says that maybe he does have all that, but he did not get it by stealing, but by working for it, and that maybe that is something Stavros should try. Stavros insists that he did try working very hard, adding that it was the worst day of his life. Danny and Joey then escort Stavros out of the Smash Club, with Michelle reminding Stavros about his 9:18 a.m. flight the next day, and then Jesse apologizes to the family for refusing to believe them. They understand that sometimes it is hard to believe the truth about a loved one, and that is why Jesse refused to believe them in the first place. Jesse wants to return everybody's money (see Quotes). To cap it off, everyone agrees to participate in a Greek dance. Quotes Stephanie, and Michelle return home from a trip to the race track. Joey: Hey, guys. Danny: Hey. Michelle So, where did you take Stavros sight-seeing? Joey: Golden Gate Bridge? Fisherman's Wharf? Michelle: The race track. Danny: You took Stavros to the race track? Stephanie: No, he took us. Danny: shocked Stavros took you to the track? cut to the open fridge, where Stavros is drinking orange juice...out of the carton! Stavros: Track is very educational. burps, and then tells Michelle to... Tell Papa what you learned. Michelle: Don't bet your tooth fairy money on a long shot. and Stephanie head upstairs to their room, but little do they know that the troubles are just starting to unravel. Once they're completely upstairs, Stavros walks over to the table with the orange juice carton in hand and sits with Joey and Danny. Stavros: Thanks for use of car, Dan. I parked right in gray spot, right in front of little rocketship, where dogs go pee-pee. returns Danny's car keys. Danny: Rocketship where dogs go pee-pee... fire hydrant! walks out and is just about to move his car when something crosses his mind regarding the orange juice carton... Do me a favor... don't put that back in the fridge. ---- the living room, the doorbell rings, and D.J. gets the door. D.J.: Who ordered pizza? Stavros: I ordered for everybody. D.J.: Oh, great. Cool. Steve: Cool. Pizza man: That'll be 20 bucks. Stavros: I'll get it. Steve: Uh, Stavros, don't you owe that guy 20 bucks? Stavros: Oh, I only have drachmas (see Trivia). D.J. Be gemstone, and pick this one up. D.J.: a $20 bill out of her wallet and giving it to the pizza man Well, that cleans me out. Anyone got a tip? Kimmy: Here's a tip: if you tickle me with a feather duster, I'll purr like . [She pays the tip.] Thanks, bye. Stavros: to the teens Kiddies. then opens the box, and the teens wave away the odors and hold their noses. D.J.: Oh! Smells like something crawled in there and died! Steve: They should've delivered that thing in a lead box. Stavros: Double feta cheese and lamb guts. Enjoy! Kimmy: Uh, Deej, we'd love to stay, but... Steve: But I'm gonna hurl. go out the front door. ---- Stavros: to wipe tears off his face Beautiful. Becky: Well, it's just a carrot. Stavros: Anyone ever tell you you carve vegetables like.... Greek goddess? Becky: No, not recently. Stavros: You smell... poppin' fresh. Becky: Well, I was just at the gym, and I just rubbed on some Ben-Gay. Stavros: This been lucky guy. [He gets too close to Becky - in fact, a little too close.] Becky: Hey! hits him with the carrot. Stavros: Sorry, you smell so good. I--I--I--just can't control. Bad nose! Bad nose! Becky: Stavros the carrot at him as a "weapon", keep your nose out of my business. Stavros: Sorry. I'll respect nose. Has mind of its own. Bad nose. Bad, bad nose! Bad nose! goes upstairs, but little does she and the rest of the family know that he's got more than just a "bad nose". ---- D.J. sits in the living room looking grudgingly at the awful pizza, the rest of the family (and Comet) come downstairs. Joey: Hey look, gang, pizza. open the box and try not to gag as they hold their noses and wave away the odors. Stephanie: When did they start using dirty laundry as a topping? goes up to smell it. D.J.: Well, at least there's one happy customer. backs up and gives an unhappy sound. Or not. he hurries out of the living room and into the kitchen, the rest of the family gathers, with Danny coming out from the kitchen side and Becky coming out from the laundry room side. Danny: Guys, I am not a happy camper. Look at this! I got a parking ticket for parking next to a fire hydrant. Stavros just cost me 65 bucks. Joey: Well, he cost me 20 bucks and my watch. D.J.: Wait, he had 20 bucks?! at the pizza He cost me 20 bucks for that hot... goat on dough! Becky: Well, he hustles more than just money. When I was in the kitchen with him, he tried to hit on me. Stephanie: Wow, Stavros is a sleazebag! Danny: Well, he does have one good quality: He's leaving Thursday at 9:18 a.m. Jesse: downstairs Hey, what do you guys think of Stavros? Isn't he a great guy? Everyone else: Yeah. Great. Danny: Yeah, it's a shame he has to leave so soon. Michelle: Thursday, 9:18 a.m. Jesse: Well, I don't know, guys. I've got great news. Now, get this: Because Stavros loves America and all you guys so much, he's thinking about moving here. I figured that since everyone gets along so well, I've asked him to stay here and live here until he gets settled. What do you guys think? one wants to answer that (because the truth would hurt him). ---- Danny: Jess, I don't know if Stavros staying here is such a good idea. Jesse: Danny, it's OK. I know what your concern is: Stavros used your razor to shave his chest, but I'll talk to him about it. Danny: No, that's not it – he did what? Joey: Jess, the guy's a con man. He's been hustling us ever since he got here. Jesse: Con man? I can't believe what you guys are saying. Now, when I lived in Greece, Stavros treated me like a brother, and he's family. You insult Stavros, you insult me. Becky: Listen, Jess. Stavros made a pass at me. I had to hit him with a carrot. Jesse: Honey, it's OK. He told me about it. It's all a big misunderstanding. He's Greek. You know how Greeks are. They're passionate, they're physical. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. ---- dance-a-thon at the Smash Club has just wrapped up, and Stavros continues to rake in cash for his latest scam. Stavros: OK, dance-a-thon over! applause OK, time to put money where my hand is. gestures to the money box, then proceeds to grab more cash from unsuspecting patrons; while he does so, he tosses his jacket, and it lands on Michelle, covering her. As soon as Stephanie throws the jacket off, both she and Michelle discover an envelope on the floor, and pick it up. Stephanie: What's this? opens it up. A plane ticket?! passes by, and they immediately show it to her. Deej, look! Stavros is flying to Orlando, Florida tonight. shows up. Becky: Hey, girls. D.J.: the ticket Aunt Becky, you might be interested in this. Stavros is flying to Orlando tonight. Becky: Oh, no. I bet this whole mudslide thing is just another one of his scams. By tomorrow, he's gonna be cruising the Magic Kingdom trying to get Tinker Bell's phone number! Stephanie: sighs We'd better tell Uncle Jesse. Becky: You know Uncle Jesse feels about Stavros, Steph. He's not gonna believe us. We're gonna have to prove it to him, and you know what? I think I have a way to do it. Come here. and the girls get into a huddle, and she whispers her plan to them. ---- the sting, there's a knock on the door. Becky opens it up, and Michelle's there. Becky: angrily How come you're not Jesse in a jealous rage? Michelle: Maybe it's because we couldn't hear you? Becky: I probably should turn the microphone on. Michelle: Probably. leaves as Becky closes the door, figuring out enough of a distraction to allow her to turn the mic on. Becky: Stavros... your loafer's untied. [While he bends down to tie his shoe, she quickly removes the mic, flips it on (complete with "click" sound), and puts it back in the rose vase.] ---- the end of the sting, Stavros and Becky discuss their plan. Stavros: We go off to Florida tonight... Why are you sticking flowers in my face? Becky: So everyone can hear you! sticks his hand inside the rose vase, and is surprised at what he pulls out. Stavros: A microphone! exits, but then... Does this mean you don't want to go? grabs the mic as he finally makes his exit. Becky: she speaks into the mic and we cut to the on-stage speakers Jess! If you're listening, here he comes! then dashes to the stage and grabs the cash box, but Danny stops him. Danny: Hold it! uses the martial arts skills he practiced earlier and also makes a series of sounds similar to what a real martial artist would do, causing Stavros to throw the box into his hands. At the same time, when he tries to escape, Joey stops him too. Stephanie: Get him, Uncle Jesse! tries to find another escape route, but that attempt lands him into the arms of his cousin, who throws him over his shoulders, and Joey and Danny grab him. Jesse: Alright, guys. Let him go. do. ---- Jesse: Stavros, how could you do this to me? To my family? I trusted you, man. I looked up to you. Stavros: Oh, look at you. All I'm hearing in Greece is about Jesse in America. How wonderful job is, beautiful wife, perfect family. Jesse: All right, maybe I do have all that. But I didn't get it by stealing—I worked for it. Maybe that's something you should try. Stavros: I did try. I worked very, very hard. Worst day of my life. Jesse: You hurt me, Stavros. You may be family, but you're outta here. I'm sorry, guys. Danny: It's OK, Jess. Come on, Stavros. You've got a plane to catch. Michelle: Thursday, 9:18. Be there! Danny: Let's go. and Joey escort Stavros out of the Smash Club. Jesse: the family, as Becky walks over to him I'm sorry, guys. I should've listened to you. the patrons And everybody, I'm gonna make sure you get your money back. D.J.: Or you could give to a really good cause, like the children's hospital. Jesse: That's a good idea, Deej. What do you guys think? applauds the decision. ---- Jesse: Oh, I'm sorry, Beck. I should've listened to you about Stavros. Becky: Well, when you care about someone, sometimes it's hard to see the truth. Trivia *John Stamos plays a dual role as Jesse and Stavros (with David Dean as Stamos' double—credited at the end) *The only appearance of cousin Stavros *In 1964, Elvis Presley starred in a movie also titled Kissing Cousins (Jesse is a big Elvis fan) *Stavros mentions that he does not have drachmas—the was the Greek currency at the time; since 2002, like the other countries in the European Union, it has been the euro *Becky's line: "the kind of place you want to go to after you've won the Super Bowl" is a reference to , which is known for it's " " post-Super Bowl campaign *When D.J. mentions the "dance-a-thon" they had done to raise money for a children's hospital, it may have been a reference to "Our Very First Telethon" (season 3) *The music to which everyone does the Greek dance in the final few seconds carries over to the syndicated bumper logo (instead of using the truncated closing theme) Category:Episodes